


Files on the Adolescent and Young Adult Ward of ████████

by DragonAesthetic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because you can't tell me a majority of them didn't use stage names, But He Gets Better, Canon Disabled Character, Children abusing other children, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil!Skylor, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, I swear this is far less depressing than all of this implies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Manipulation, Kind of..., Like a lot of the stuff that will be in here, M/M, Most of the Elemental Masters will have different names, Multi, Oh yeah Morro's an ass too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Illness, Skylor is only mentioned briefly, Supernatural Elements, Yeah that's why, eventually, i wrote this instead of doing homework, it's implied - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Welcome to ████████’s Adolescent and Young Adult Ward.
 
You have been employed to watch over, take care of, or clean up after the underage patients of  ████████. This is a ward for people with inhuman abilities, we are employed to keep all patients safe and happy, as well as helping them control their abilities.





	1. Introduction and Mandatory information

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I finally post something and it's not what I've been talking about for months... man I suck. Anyways I hope you enjoy this... this thing.

**Welcome to** **████████** **’s Adolescent and Young Adult Ward.**

 

You have been employed to watch over, take care of, or clean up after the underage patients of  **████████** . This is a ward for people with inhuman abilities, we are employed to keep all patients safe and happy, as well as helping them control their abilities.

 

This document is designed to provide basic information on the patients that live in it. Even if your job does not have you interacting with the patients, there is still important information you must understand about them for your own safety.

 

 

As you will notice in this document and several others, all patients are referred to by a letter and set of numbers. The letter refers to when the patient was placed in the ward. Patient A has been in the facility longer than any of the other patients. The number after the letter refers to their generation line. All patients in the adolescent ward are the children or close relatives of the “1” patient. The numbers separated from the first letter and number with a “-” is the power control level. As all patients are still young their levels are lower than the older patients, F2 is the highest with 378, whilst T2 is the lowest with 23.

 

Many patients possess extremely powerful abilities that can physically or mentally damage someone easily. More details can be found in each patient's paperwork, the list below is only meant to give you a general idea of how dangerous the patients can be.

A2-097 possesses Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create fire.

B2-086 possesses Hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create water.

C2-203 possesses Cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create ice.

D2-118 possesses Geokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create earth.

E2-195 possesses Electrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create lightning, and Electrical Absorption.

F2-378 possesses Chi Manipulation, The ability to manipulate energy that is in a physical body.

G2-157 possesses Ferrokinesis, the ability to manipulate metal.

H2-310 is Psychic and can manipulate minds.

I2-126 possesses Umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate and control shadows, can animate his own shadow(s), and can become a shadow.

K2-288 possesses Audiokinesis, the ability to manipulate sound.

L2-256 possesses Gravikinesis, the ability to manipulate gravity.

M2-194 possesses Typhokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create smoke.

N2-093 has the ability to create poison in any form from her body.

O2-190 can Shapeshift.

P2-105 possesses Chlorokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create plants.

Q2-074 has enhanced speed.

R2-321 possesses Photokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create light. Patient is also known for using his powers to make himself invisible.

S2-299 possesses Aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate and create air.

T2-023 possesses Emotion manipulation.

 

The patients have lived in this ward for most of their lives and have only interacted with each other and the staff members. Thus, they may not pick up on certain social cues or understand social norms.

 

You are not allowed to use excessive force against any of the patients, even if they are being difficult. If any physical harm comes to the patient you will be fired immediately. If patient fights back and causes you any harm the  **████████** and/or the patient will take no responsibility for it, as you broke a rule on the contract you signed before taking this job.

 

If your job is not a Caretaker and you truly believe that the patient(s) should receive consequences for their actions, contact their Primary Caretaker. It is their job to make sure the patient behaviors properly without using any type of force. You can retrieve their ward phone number from the Front Desk Manager.


	2. Patient A2-097

**Name: Kai **████████****

 

 **Patient Number:** A2-097

 

 **Status:** Alive

 

 **Location:** **████████** , Adolescent and Young Adult Ward, hall 1001.

 

 **Age:** 17

 

 **Physical Description:** Male, dark skin, brunette hair, blue eyes, 5’7”, average muscular build.

 

 **Ability:** Pyrokinesis.

 

 **Threat level:** C-. Despite the amount of incidents and injuries he has caused A2-097 is not a very high threat. He has unintentionally harmed several staff members and has harmed others in fits of rage and hysteria. He has never caused any fatalities in staff  He has gotten into one physical  fight with patient G2-157 where they both used their powers. A2-097 was willing to be separated from them from **██** / **██** / **████** to **██** / **██** / **████**. On one other ocation he and patient I2-126 got into a verbal fight and the two were separated from **██/██/████** to **██/██/████**.

 

 **Containment measures:** Patient must be keep in a room that is fire retardant. Room may not contain a microwave, stove, and/or oven, patient is able to heat food using his pyrokinesis. Room must be checked weekly due to patient's habit of trying to burn the walls. Patient can not escape if room receives small amounts of damage. If there is a large amount of damage to room, evacuate A2-097 immediately and place him with B2-086, C2-203, D-118, E2-195, o̶r̶ ̶F̶2̶-̶3̶7̶8̶.

 

**Relationships:**

**A1-700:** A2-097’s biological father.

 

 **B1-698:** A2-097’s biological mother.

 

 **B2-086:** A2-097’s biological younger sister. The two shared a room in the ward during their adolescent years (2-12). A2-097 has been known to be somewhat co-dependent on her. If anything goes wrong with A2-097 B2-086 should be the first one allowed to see and talk to A2-097.

 

 **C2-203, D-118, and E2-195:** A2-097 has shown to have a strong platonic relationship with all three patients. They all live in the same hall as A2-097 so they have interacted with him the most out of all other patients. If B2-086 is unavailable any of the three may be called.

 

 **F2-378:** Although not getting along during their first few years (8-12) spent together, A2-097 seems to have grown very close to F2-378 and has discussed during early teen sessions (years 13-15) that he views him as a little brother figure. In late teen years (16-17)  A2-097 has shown to be very co-dependent on him. **As of incident F2-378-06 it has been revealed that the two patients have been in a romantic relationship. It is unknown how long they have had this type of relationship due to both patients refusing to discuss their relationship after being separated following incident F2-378-06.**

 

 **G2-157:** A2-097 in recent years has shown signs of hostility towards G2-104 and after incident G2-157-10/A2-097-08 the two have been prohibited from seeing each other for their own safety and for the safety of the other patients. **As of ██/██/████ A2-097 and G2-157 have reconciled and are allowed to interact with each other again.**

 

 **I2-126:**  A2-097 has shown hostility towards I2-126 and after incident A2-097-10/I2-126-08 he is not allowed to interact with I2-126 for I2-126 and his own mental health. **As of ██/██/████ A2-097 and I2-126 have reconciled and are allowed to interact with each other again.**

 

 **To All Stall Members:**  You are required to wear fire-proof clothing and fire retardant gel on any exposed skin when near A2-097.

 

 **Notes for Guards:** Patient is known to be violent in recent years and will engage in physical  fights and will use his abilities, mostly with other patient such as G2-157, see Incident A2-097-08, -10, and -11.

 

 **Notes for Monitors:** Patient can increase temperature of an area at a very quick rate. If patient is in a room with others and the temperature quickly increases, send a warning for evacuation.

 

-If the only others present are other patient’s, warn the patient’s guard(s). They will escort them out of the vicinity safely.

-If only staff member(s) are present contact them on their personal vicinity phone immediately and warn them to leave.

 -If it is only a Caretaker warn them when the temperature exceeds 95 degrees Fahrenheit (35 degrees Celsius)

 

 **Notes for Doctors:** Patient goes through various tests using abilities and mental and physical strength/health tests every week and must be checked on after every test.

-Patient has a higher body temperature than an average human.

\- Patient naturally has blue eyes, if patients eyes turn orange or red at any point stop whatever you are doing and leave the area.

 

 **Note for Caretaker:** Patient is still emotionally immature and has been known to have meltdowns.

 

Be cautious if:

-Their eyes turn orange.

it is recommended that you leave the vicinity if:

-There are any signs of the area becoming warmer than it originally was.

   -Monitors track how warm the room is, once it reaches a certain temperature they will contact you.

-Their eyes turn red.

   -If this does happen make sure to warn the Monitors you need to leave immediately and do not distress the patient with your sudden leave, During incident A2-097-06 they became more upset when the Caretaker tried to leave without warning.

-The patient’s skin starts to glow or turns red, specifically around forearms

 

Patient can be emotional and not use his powers, if he begins to cry, starts shaking, or walks away from his seat and paces around and, on rare occasions, screams, leave him be. Caretakers in the past have tried to force him back into their session and suffered severely, see Incident A2-097-02, -04, -05, and -07.

 

Subject has a fear of large bodies of water, can become overwhelmed easily, see video log for A2-097 after incident J2-352-25, and has experienced sensory overload.

 

If subject does not calm down after twenty minutes you are allowed to call for Patient B2-156 a̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶/̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶P̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶i̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶F̶̶̶4̶̶̶-̶̶̶3̶̶̶7̶̶̶8̶̶̶ ̶̶̶f̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶c̶̶̶e̶̶̶.̶̶̶ ̶̶̶T̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶w̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶u̶̶̶b̶̶̶j̶̶̶e̶̶̶c̶̶̶t̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶ A2-097 has been known to be co-dependent on. **Update: Due to incident F2-378-06 Subjects A2-097 and F2-378 are no longer allowed to interact with each other.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing that happened while writing this: My mom looked over it and said it sucked that the two were separated for being in a relationship.


End file.
